This invention relates to a novel polypeptide which enhances the activity of natural killer cells (NK cells) in lysing human tumor cells; to a genetic engineering technique relating to the production thereof; and a drug containing said peptide as an active ingredient. Accordingly, the present invention is useful in the field of drugs.